Editores y Nombres
by Chillis
Summary: Latin Hetalia.One-shot. A Itzel se le dió por publicar sus leyendas, más tendrá que pelearse con el malevolo editor que no deja que ponga su nombre como ella quiere. ¿Logrará poner su nombre o el maligno editor se saldrá con la suya? OC.Mexico.No pairings


N/A: Esto surgió de una plática con Dark. Patita. Hetalia no me pertenece, la idea de la analogía, la telenovela y el editor son míos. Los México son de Latin Hetalia

**De editores y nombres**

-Sabes Pedrito, quiero publicar las copias de las leyendas que hemos iniciado, más las que nos han contado a través de los años-dijo Itzel mientras ignoraba los anuncios que habían puesto a la mitad de su telenovela, donde estaban a punto de matar a María Teresita del Niñito Jesús Villavicencio, el mejor amigo del cómplice y el cómplice la habían estado siguiendo, más no sabían que ella estaba con Carlos Federico Rosas, quien sabía lo que la madrastra estaba tramando.

-¿Y ahora por qué te dio por publicar analogías?-pregunto Pedro leyendo una revista de fútbol.

-Nomás, aparte seria un dinerito extra.

* * *

-No se preocupen, solo consigan las leyendas, y la editorial se encargará del resto-dijo el editor mirando a ambos gemelos.

-Muchísimas gracias, verá, no creo que nos tardemos mucho en recolectar las leyendas-dijo Pedro sentándose mejor en la silla.

-¿Hay límite de cantidad de leyendas?-preguntó Itzel emocionada con una libretita en la mano, tomando notas sobre lo acordado

-Pues ¿Cuántas tiene en mente?

-Entre cien y mil. Pero son muchas, así que pensaba tener varios volúmenes.-dijo Itzel pensativa. El editor sopesó la idea.

-Creo, señores Sánchez, que esto es un trato

* * *

Al final se había decidido en una serie de analogías de leyendas por cada estado, haciendo treinta y dos volúmenes, que iban desde leyendas prehispánicas hasta leyendas urbanas del siglo XXI, agregando el humor sarcástico mexicano.

El editor tenía que admitir que los Sánchez tenían buen material, todo parecía verídico, o por lo menos lo más verídico que leyendas y mitos puedan ser. Por el momento todo iba con viento en popa.

* * *

Itzel miraba a su editor con mala gana

-Le digo, quiero que diga "Itzel 'México del Sur' Sánchez"

-Señorita Sánchez, no podemos hacer eso-replicó el editor enojado

-¿Por qué jodidos no?

-Porque ese no es su nombre-dijo el editor

-¡El hecho de que no esté en mi acta de nacimiento no implica que no tenga ese nombre*! ¿Por qué otra gente si pueden poner sus apodos y nombres de artistas y yo no?

-Porque, "México del Sur" no es apodo. Ni nombre de artista-refutó el editor, empujando sus lentes con aire de sabiondo

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vas a ver que al final va a decir "Itzel 'México del Sur' Sánchez"!

Dos meses después, un juicio y varia lana sacada de la quincena de los políticos que daban mordida en el senado

"Leyendas de México por Estado, versiones originales" escrito por Pedro "México del Norte" Sánchez e Itzel "México del Sur" Sánchez

* * *

-Se pasaron-murmuró Alfred leyendo un volumen de los libros de los mexicanos.- Quizá con esto nos descubran.

-No porque mira-dijo Itzel agarrando el libro, le mostró la página "Sobre los autores"

_Los gemelos Pedro e Itzel Sánchez son Profesores en Literatura de la UNAM, quienes se han dedicado a recopilar las leyendas y mitos de todo México, dispuestos a revivir las leyendas que se han estado olvidando. Auto denominados "México del Norte" y "México del Sur" de acuerdo con su área de investigación designada. _

-¡¿Eras la Mulata de Córdoba?-le preguntó Cuba quien también estaba leyendo los volúmenes durante la junta

-Claro que ahí no dice, pero creo que era más que obvio-dijo Itzel con una sonrisa.

***En México, si tu acta de nacimiento dice que te llamas "Juan Pérez" Tal y como está escrito, es que así te llamas, y si quieres cambiar tu nombre por si estaba mal escrito (EX: si tu nombre es María Antonieta, y tu acta de nacimiento es Ma. Antonieta, para la ley tú eres Ma. Antonieta, no María Antonieta) tienes que hacer un juicio, explicar por qué quieres cambiar tu nombre, etc. Y el juicio tiende a durar años. No es como en Estados Unidos donde puedes llamarte Juan Pérez, ir a la oficina correspondiente y decir "Me quiero llamar Pablo Juanetes" se te cambia el nombre ese mismo día, y con la opción de tener cinco alias, o nombres alternativos. **

**La Mulata de Córdoba, segun la leyenda, ha sido la única que ha podido escapar del castillo/fuerte/prision de San Juan de Ulua en Veracruz, Veracruz México, sin ayuda de palancas politicas (como Benito Juarez, quien fue liberado, y único prisionero realistico que ha salido de San Juan de Ulua con vida), se dice que salió cuando dibujó con un carbon un barco en la pared, y ella saltó al dibujo, antes de desaparecer el dibujo de la pared. **


End file.
